48 Hours
by RegretNotForgetNot
Summary: Bella's 7 year seemingly one-sided unrequited love for Edward takes a turn... when she finds herself handcuffed to him for 48 hours! Ah, these colleges get more exciting by the year. ExB AU all HUMANN YAY
1. October 10, 200X BPOV, 1

October 13, 2008

Dear Diary,

I'm a good student, aren't I? A good daughter, a good best friend, a good… well, me. I don't drink. I don't smoke. I don't flunk any subjects. I don't go to clubs. I don't go home late. Hell, I'm a virgin, okay?

Tell me, what have I done to deserve this? I liked my quiet existence…

WHY AM I HANDCUFFED TO _THE _EDWARD MASEN?! For 48 hours?? It doesn't help that I like him, no! It doesn't help that I've liked him for all of my 7 years so far in my high school and university life I've known him, of course not! Why does he go to the same university I go to anyway?! He's like…

Smart. Gorgeous. Perfect. Like, ivy league material. (cries)

And most of all, it does _not_ help that he is the number one most desired bachelor on campus.

Campus survey: how would you explain Edward Masen's popularity?

Replies:

Well… he's hot. Like, hottt with 3 t's. Or like, um, like, "let me have your babies" sort of hottt. Kay?

He reeks of pheromones. Danger to female population, he is.

Are you blind? You don't need to explain!!

I'm a guy, and I'd turn gay for him.

I'm ALREADY gay for him, what the f#??

I'm so glad I'm a GIRL!!

I don't care what I am, I WANT HIM.

#! Can you BELIEVE that?

I even overheard a rumor about him being spotted by Steven Spielberg himself, and was begged to become an actor, or something. What gives…?

And that he was also the first choice of this one author of some famous bestseller teen romance book for playing the lead man…. Sheesh, just how famous is Masen?!

Again, WHY AM I HANDCUFFED TO HIM??

I swear, someone out there is trying to kill me. Stupid, stupid, STUPID University of California Bond-With-Other-Student Activities Crazy CRAP!!

Why did I have to draw ticket 1111?!

Love always,

Bella Swan

p.s. he smells delicious. Is it bad that I want to lick him?


	2. October 10, 200X EPOV, 1

10-13-08

Today's… perfect. It finally happened! I was able to talk to her! Granted it wasn't of my own actions, the heavens have _finally_ given me some luck… God, Buddha, Allah, THANK YOU.

Here I am, Edward Masen, handcuffed to the most gorgeous being on earth. I think I can hear a symphony in the background, though I'm pretty sure that's just me.

Isabella Marie Swan.

This'll be the most perfect 48 hours of my _life_.

Oh, aside from the day I get married to Bella. Not that I'm counting my chickens or anything.

It's just kind of hard when… you know, you've been in love with someone for 7 years of your life… and not having talked to them. Ever. I'm stupid, I know that.

-Edward

p.s. YES!!


	3. October 10, 200X BPOV, 2

Still October 13, 200X

Hour 1, 10:00 a.m.

Dear diary,

Well, I can't get used to it. No matter how hard I try, every time I take a breath I am CAUGHT by Edward Masen's scent. Whatever that tantalizing scent is… you know, something with a bite, like cinnamon, but definitely a boy smell. Not in the funky sense.

Ew. Anyway.

I keep hearing girls around me screaming nonsense.

"I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN 1111!"

"Nooooo…. My future husband will be tainted! Who is that girl anyway?!"

I'm trying to cover this diary as I write this, because he's just to my left.

I'll jump off a bridge if he read anything I wrote on here. Oh my goodness.

Handcuffed, yeah. Anyway. He hasn't been talking, and I'm worried he pretty much doesn't like me. I mean really, he must think I followed him to this university or something when I applied…

I'm not a creeper!!! :(

But anyway. I can feel warmth radiating off of him. My left arm being like 1 inch away from him. I'm not freaking out, nope. Just screaming on the inside is all!

I-

10:20 a.m.

I guess I'll make this an account of every time something happens. This is going to be a memorable 48 hours anyway.

Edward just asked me if I was thirsty or hungry.

"Isabella?" he asked, and I didn't dare raise my head too quick upon fear of seeming to excited or anything…

"Umm, call me Bella, if you like. And yes?"

"Oh… all right. Would you like to go grab a snack now, Bella?" He replied smiling. Whoops, there goes my heart trying to jump out of my chest.

"S-sure," I almost completely stuttered, blinking fast.

Greaaaaat. I have lost control of my speech.

11:30 a.m.

Shoot me now. Please. ANYONE. Holy flying pancakes in outer space.

So we walked to Starbucks, right? Yeah, it went well. And by well I mean people did a double take as they walked past us and checked if the infamous "most desired bachelor who has remained publicly single for a long time" really was, well, almost "attached" to someone.

Some girl asked for his autograph.

Anyway, back to my frustration and cause of utter humiliation.

"Tall mocha frap with no whip please." I ordered at the counter. The boy who served me totally glared at Edward, I could tell.

"Got it, babe, want any pastries?" he asked as he leaned in a fraction closer to me, smiling a smile that was… well, not so pleasant.

Yeah, no.

"No… that's all right," I replied as I tried to fish out my wallet from my purse.

"I've got it," said Edward, beating me to paying my stuff. "Also, make that two orders of the frapuccino, thanks, man."

"But, umm.."

"Yeah… no prob." The cashier dude forced a smile.

We walked to the pick up area. It was a silent

"You shouldn't have, Edward, next time I'll get it, kay?"

"Next time?" he asked.

"Yeah," _wait, what next time?_ I thought as I smiled, not completely comprehending the full meaning of my words. Oh well.

As soon as we got our drinks, we sat down at a far corner of the café.

But fate had other plans.

The lid was loose. I, being the Guiness book of world record's number one klutz, by some twisted and sick plan of fate spilled half of my mocha frappuccino on me. I guess I should be thankful that I wore a skirt.

"Oh whoops," I said as I blushed crimson.

Edward was very nice to help me clean up. He got all weird when he tried wiping some of the stuff off my thigh though. I mean, it was just by my knee!

"Um, I, uh, sorry about that," he said as he handed me more napkins. "Here."

I could have sworn I saw him turn a light shade of pink.

But anyway…

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate the help…. I'm sorry I'm such a klutz," I sheepishly told him.

He laughed lightly. "It's fine, silly," he replied and continued with, "I'll share some of mine with you later. "

He smiled, and then I smiled. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for us to head to his first class of the day, after the whole handcuffing ceremony. Okay, that sounded weird. But anyway…

That was when the awkwardness kind of went away. I think.

11:50 a.m.

I take that back. Now I've a bigger dilemma!

We're walking to Edward's class right now. Yeah, no problem there.

But his hand is dangerously close to mine and I REALLLY

REALLY

REALLY

REALLY

REALLY

Want to hold it!!!!! :'(

Love always,

Bells

p.s. Edward Cullen's beside me!!!

***

A/N: holy crap I haven't updated ANY of my stories in half a year LOLCAKES

Sorry kids. I'll try to write more again, now that my heart has re-grown. :)


End file.
